Where's Taylor
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Where's Taylor

Cole Evans was pacing back and forth frantically wondering where the heck his girlfriend Taylor was. "Cole calm down already we'll find Taylor you'll see..." Alyssa said in an attempt to calm Cole down. "Yeah man listen to we will find Taylor so chill alright" Max said somewhat too enthusiastically; Danny and Merrick just nodded their heads in agreement. With his fingers knotted in his hair tugging it ever so slightly; sighing quite loudly Cole looked at Alyssa and said "I can't calm down Alyssa I have to find Taylor. Who knows where she is and what state she's in. I want to get Taylor back in my arms safe and sound. I can't loose her Alyssa I love her too much to lose her." After Cole said that last sentence he broke down and cried softly the other remaining rangers and the princess felt his pain and silently sympathized with him.

Meanwhile back in Master Orgs cave Taylor was scared out of her mind cowering in a corner. She was covered in cuts and bruises from trying to fight Master Org off. Taylor didn't know what Master Org had in store for her next; she wanted to keep her mind on happy moments she had with her ranger friends especially her boyfriend Cole. "Your friends will come looking for you won't they Yellow ranger" Master Org said. "What do you think!" Taylor snapped. "And when they do that will be the perfect time for me to take out the red ranger" cackled evilly. Taylor could do nothing but gasp in shock; then she quickly came back to her senses and angrily said seething with anger "don't you dare touch him or I will personally kill you.

Looking at Taylor Master Org laughed evilly and said "With the state that you are in I don't think you'll do me any harm." "Just watch me!" Taylor said but failed to get up. Which only made Master Org laugh even more. "Let the games begin" Master Org thought to himself. "No! Master Org can't hurt my friends especially Cole. I have to warn them but how then Taylor remembered my phone; reaching into her back pocket Taylor took out her phone/ morpher out of her back pocket and called the one person who she knew would come and save her Cole. Meanwhile back at the Animarium Cole was still frantically pacing back and forth scratching his head as to where his girlfriend Taylor could be.

When suddenly Cole's morpher went off causing Cole and the other rangers to jump. Grabbing his morpher he flipped it open and immediately said Hello. "Cole" a very weak voice said; Cole's eyes widened as he realized who was talking to him. "Taylor where are you are you ok" Cole asked more franticly than before. Looking around in the cave just incase Master Org came back; Taylor said "Cole I am in Master Org's hideout please come and get me hurry." Before Taylor could say anything else Master Org had returned and saw her talking on her morpher; and out of pure hatred attacked her causing her to cry out in pain.

With his morpher still stuck to his ear Cole could feel his blood boil; as he heard Master Org cackle with laughter as he hurt Taylor further. Taylor's anguished cries rang in Cole's Cole angrily left the Animarium with the others following close behind. Cole had not one but two intents in mind. One was to rescue Taylor while the second was to make Master Org pay for laying a hand on her. Arriving at Master Org's hideout a short while later Cole along with the rangers who by then was fully morphed. Marching up to the entrance of the hideout Cole cupped his hands around his mouth and; shouted the following "Master Org come out now!"

The other rangers took that as a sign as to not get in his way because Cole wanted to deal with Master Org personally by himself. The other rangers would be on the sidelines if Cole needed any assistance. Master Org came out minutes later with a smirk on his face all the while dragging Taylor's unconscious body behind him. Then in front of the rangers especially the red ranger Master Org tossed Taylor's body on the ground like it was a piece of trash. Seeing Taylor and the condition she was in was the final straw for Cole he snapped; and attacked Master Org head on. The battle between Cole and Master Org was intense none of the other rangers knew who was going to win;but at the end of the prolonged battle Cole came out the victor.

With Master Org crawling back to his cave muttering that this wasn't over but the rangers paid Master Org no the other rangers came up and congratulated Cole on his victory against Master Org; Cole by this time had his unconscious girlfriend in his arms. Gazing down sadly at Taylor with a little persuasion from Alyssa and the other rangers Cole took her to the hospital. Hours after Taylor was first admitted to the hospital Cole sat in those hard waiting room chairs; for word on his girlfriend the other rangers went back to the Animarium to give Princess Shayla an update on Taylor's condition. Once the doctor that worked on Taylor appeared and asked if she had any family showed Cole to Taylor's room; the doctor also allowed Cole to stay the night. Cole was utterly grateful for being allowed to stay the night in Taylor's room and Cole continued to stay night after night in Taylor's room until she woke up; and when Taylor finally woke up the first thing she saw was her boyfriend Cole fast asleep on her hospital bed while holding his hand firmly in hers. That alone brought a smile to Taylor's lips as she waited for Cole to wake up.


End file.
